Riker Lynch
Riker Anthony Lynch, born November 8, 1991, is a 26-year-old American singer-songwriter, musician, actor, and dancer. Lynch portrays Jeff, one of The Warblers, on Glee and is a member of the band R5. Personal life Lynch is the second oldest child of Mark and Stormie Lynch. He has three brothers, Rocky, Ross, and Ryland, and two sisters, Roxanne and Rydel. Lynch is cousins of Derek and Julianne Hough. Lynch and Curt Mega (Nick) paid tribute to their late co-star Cory by singing "The Scientist" to their Glee fans in July 2013.Riker Lynch & Curt Mega Play Tribute To Cory Monteith Career Him and his band (R5) have written a number of songs, such as: Can't Get Enough of You, Never, Without You, and Say You'll Stay as well as doing covers on popular songs and doing small concerts. R5 consists of Riker, his brothers Ross and Rocky, and his sister Rydel plus one of their closest friends, Ratliff (surname). Their youngest brother, Ryland, is their Manager. His brother Ross Lynch currently stars on Disney Channel's Austin & Ally. His band had a small EP on iTunes called Ready Set Rock which includes most of their original songs (Ready Set Rock, Can't Get Enough Of You, Without You, Never), yet was removed when Ross got a role on Austin & Ally. They released an EP called Loud in February 2013 which has 4 of their songs (Loud, I Want You Bad, Fallin' For You, Here Comes Forever). R5 also released their album Louder which contains repeated songs from their EP Loud, and other songs (Pass Me By, Forget About You, Ain't No Way We're Goin' Home, If I Can't Be With You, Love Me Like That, One Last Dance, Cali Girls). The Louder Deluxe Edition includes 5 bonus tracks (Fallin' For You (Acoustic), I Want You Bad (Acoustic), Wishing I Was 23, Crazy Stupid Love, Christmas Is Coming). Riker went on the Glee tour as one of the Warblers chosen to go. In Glee Live the songs he dances, sings or is featured in are: *''Teenage Dream'' *''Silly Love Songs'' *''Raise Your Glass'' *''Safety Dance'' *''Ain't No Way'' *''Don't Rain on My Parade'' *''Born This Way'' Riker started singing and acting at an early age of three and started dancing at the age of nine. He and his sister Rydel soon became dance partners and competed in dance competitions together. Soon after, his brothers one by one started following in his footsteps in dancing, singing and playing instruments. Riker's band was only acoustic before they moved to Los Angeles, meeting their new best friend Ellington Ratliff. Once learning that he could play the drums, they added their final member of the band and using his last name, R5 was completed. Riker's younger brother Rocky (who taught himself how to play the guitar) was the one to teach him how to play Bass. In 2015 he was a contestant on Dancing With The Stars. He came in 2nd alongside his partner, Allison Holker. He has aired on television in: *''The Fresh Beat Band (Principle Dancer) He has been in the music videos for: *''Say You'll Stay - R5 *''Without You'' - R5 *''Love Me'' - R5 ''(''Justin Bieber Cover) *''Never'' -'' R5'' *''Can't Get Enough of You'' - R5 *''Marry You'' - R5 (Bruno Mars Cover) *''Ordinary Girl'' - Hannah Montana *''Loud'' -'' R5'' *''Pass Me By - R5'' *''Love Me Again'' - R5 (John Newman Cover) *''Counting Stars'' - R5 (OneRepublic Cover) *''Girls'' - R5 (The 1975 Cover) *''(I Can't) Forget About You - R5 '' *''Heart Made Up On You - R5'' *''Things Are Looking Up - R5'' *''Let's Not Be Alone Tonight - R5'' *''All Night - R5'' Riker is one of the most popular of the Warbler actors. He is friends with Curt Mega, who plays Nick, in real life, coincidentally showing it on the show. Riker is known for his small crush on Dianna Agron. During the glee tour, he and Dianna Agron tweeted some times, allowing fans to pair both characters together. Curt Mega, Dominic Barnes, and he are known on twitter for having twitter conversations about New Direction girls, usually Quinn, and hashtagging them "Jeff tweet" or "Nick tweet." y Filmography Gallery Riker sideways shot.jpg Riker 28.jpg Riker 27.jpg Riker 26.jpg Riker 25.jpg Riker 24.jpg Riker 23.jpg Riker 22.jpg Riker 21.jpg Riker 20.jpg Riker 19.jpg Riker 18.jpg Riker 16.jpg Riker 9.jpg Riker 5.png Riker 3.jpg Riker 31.jpg Riker 12.jpg Riker 14.jpg Riker 2.jpg Riker 1.jpg Jeff Sterling.png Jeff during Blackbird.PNG Jeff during Candles.PNG Jeff during Raise Your Glass.PNG Misery.PNG 559.jpg Riker 8.gif EEEEPPPP.jpg Riker 38.jpg Riker 37.jpg Riker 35.jpg Riker 34.jpg Riker 33.jpg Tumblr_lnh0wjK2EZ1qdjf62o1_500.jpg Loud 4-4.jpg Tumblr lv9549oQ601qetbmk.jpg Tumblr lkl5rmeG7D1qeimkn large.jpg Riker-Lynch-riker-lynch-20477891-403-604.jpg Riker.png Main.png 9463776-large.jpg SmallLynch.jpg|Riker with his siblings as children AR5.jpg b61a98cdcf9bcdc11e693441bd070365.jpg r7.jpg riker23.jpg RIKER3.jpg tumblr_mgp0diR1sS1rh1ufvo1_500.jpg rikerlynch5.jpg Guys5.jpg Rikerandtitus.jpg tumblr_n1bei0zBGE1qih8o6o1_500.png tumblr_n8me5d8kqE1sfb45io1_500.jpg tumblr_n94uwjQUbB1snnvzwo1_500.jpg Andysfuturehusbandandbrotherinlaw.jpg 11032927_889601644393926_1358382986_n.jpg tumblr_nklgqr5Tnx1soynzmo1_400.jpg Tumblr njuz9w45id1t0vpufo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nn9zzcmv171tmqvvjo1_400.jpg tumblr_nn9zzcmv171tmqvvjo2_500.jpg tumblr_no7sysoiOl1us5ykso1_1280.jpg Tumblr mvhwa7VyeF1rlrvc3o1 1280.png Tumblr o7wu3hPXw71uetdyxo1 1280.jpg References Videos Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars